The investigator proposes to study cis-acting viral and trans-acting cellular factors which regulate transcription of HIV-2. The goal is to attempt to understand the role of cellular transcription factors in the replication of the virus. The applicant has three specific aims, the first of which is to try to characterize NF-CD3R and the mechanism by which it activates the HIV-2 enhancer. The second goal of the project is to attempt to identify cDNA clones encoding proteins which bind to the CD3R site. Lastly, the applicant proposes to determine the role of NF-CD3R in viral replication in different cell types.